a. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to anatomical devices and methods, including devices and methods useful for determining or locating relative positions within different parts of a varying anatomical structure (e.g., having different thermal capacity, tissue thickness, electrical or blood flow characteristics and the like).
b. Background Art
Practices are known for locating and gaining access to anatomical structures, including structures provided within a human body. For example, a current practice for gaining access to the left atrium is to manually puncture the intra-atrial septum at the location of the fossa ovalis. Because the location is difficult to find, and failure to puncture in a proper location can lead to significant complications, a physician may employ a combination of techniques to help verify that an appropriate site has been identified. Such techniques may include, inter alia, fluoroscopy, pressure monitoring, contrast injection, or various combinations of the foregoing.
Among other things, the teachings of the present disclosure provide a device and technique, whether employed alone or in combination with other techniques, to verify appropriate positions or locations within an anatomical body or structure.